Gehrman, the First Hunter (Character)
Gehrman, the First Hunter is a character in Bloodborne. Description An elderly man bound to a wheelchair, Gehrman is a mysterious character who appears to act as the Hunter's guide throughout the game. This character was briefly seen for the first time in the reveal trailer and he was seen a second time in the final seconds of the Gamescom trailer, accompanied by his assistant. Gehrman has shoulder-length, grey hair and wears a black hat along with a brown leather jacket and trousers, a tattered mantle and a scarf. He can always be seen bound to an ornate wheelchair and he carries a cane with him. Also, his right foot is missing, replaced by what appears to be a peg leg. Gehrman is found for the first time at the Hunter's Dream. After the hunter visits this location for the second time, they will find Gehrman inside the previously locked mansion. The elderly man will recognize the player as "the new hunter" and will encourage them to kill a few beasts. He will provide them with hints and information if the Hunter speaks with him. Plot At the start of the beast scourge, Gehrman was the first of the Yharnamites to take notice of the beasts and became the first hunter. His garb tells us that by making adjustments to his everyday clothing and tools, Gehrman equipped himself to hunt the beasts. He became a well-known pioneer in the field of hunting beasts, taking up responsibility as a teacher and weapon designer. One of his most prominent apprentices was a woman who was distantly related to Annalise, Queen of the Vilebloods, the Rakuyo wielding hunter, Lady Maria. Gehrman had a curious mania over Maria, which she was unaware of. As the plague spread and more people became aware of it, the church began sending out specially-sanctioned hunters of their own, and even recruited civilians to join the hunt. Soon enough, Gehrman and his workshop became invalidated as the church set up a workshop of their own. Sometime after Lady Maria went missing after the event at Fishing Hamlet. Gehrman, in his grief, called upon a Great One to help him bring life to The Doll, and with its assistance via a contract created the Hunter's Dream. The Doll, however, proved not enough to sate Gehrman's longing of Maria's return, and he soon became bitter of her presence. As the hunt dragged on and hundreds of hunters came and went, Gehrman realized he was bound to the dream and could never escape it. In his sleep he pleads to Master Willem and Laurence to free him from the dream. At the end of the game, Gehrman offers to free the Hunter from the nightmare and return them to the waking world. Three different endings are possible, depending on which answer is given: *Choosing to accept Gehrman's offer unlocks the Yharnam Sunrise ending. Gehrman uses his scythe to behead the player, who then awakens in the real Yharnam as the sun rises. In the Hunter's Dream, The Doll bids the Hunter farewell, wishing them well in the waking world. *Choosing to refuse Gehrman's offer unlocks the Honoring Wishes ending. Disappointed with the player, Gehrman initiates a battle. After Gehrman is defeated, the Moon Presence arrives and devours the Hunter. Some time later, The Doll is seen pushing the player, now sitting in Gehrman's wheelchair, back to the Workshop in the Hunter's Dream. The Doll remarks that a new Hunt will begin, signifying that the player has taken Gehrman's place in guiding other hunters. *If three One Third of Umbilical Cords were consumed and Gehrman's offer is refused, the Childhood's Beginning ending is unlocked. After Gehrman is defeated, the Moon Presence arrives to devour the Hunter, but the Hunter resists. The Moon Presence then initiates a battle. Upon its defeat, the Hunter is transformed into an infant Great One, destined to replace the Moon Presence in the Hunter's Dream. Dialogue Unused Dialogue Notes *Attacking Gehrman will make him disappear, but he will return after reloading the area. *There are some rather rare (and considered as such to be "secret") voicelines that Gehrman might produce when certain events trigger. In these moments he will be found in the garden, out on the back of the Workshop. *There are times when Gehrman's model may be replaced with a Messengers' note, which strangely produces his voice, instead of a readable text. In essence, his physical model is not there, but the voice lines still transpire. Trivia *Gehrman seems to struggle to say his own name. Perhaps because he has been in the Hunter's Dream for a very long time. *Gehrman is undoubtedly a fine craftsman, after all, even despite his great capacity for creating, strong powerful and mechanically intricate weapons, as well as hunting attire, he is capable of designing even delicate things like The Doll. The Doll Set states "A deep love for the doll can be surmised by the fine craftsmanship of this article, and the care with which it was kept." *The Old Hunter Trousers description states "A widespread belief of the period was that "beast blood crept up the right leg". There is also a knight statue in Cainhurst and a cut knight boss which also has a right peg leg. *It is implied several times that Gehrman holds an attraction to women far younger than him, specifically towards Lady Maria: **The Doll's design itself is based on her, and he even grants the hunter permission to 'use' the doll 'should it please them'. It is interesting to note that despite the similarities, the Doll appears to be a polar opposite of her personality; while Maria is headstrong and extremely determined, the Doll is complacent and motherly. However, Gehrman does not return the Doll's affection, possibly because of this dissimilarity. **One of his books in his workshop is titled "How to pick up fair maidens". **In Bloodborne: The Death of Sleep it is implied that Gehrman holds an attraction to Iosefka, whom has some sort of past with him. ***Also in The Death of Sleep, it is implied that Gehrman and the Moon Presence may have been in collaboration with the imposter that abducts the real Iosefka. *Gehrman most surely knows Laurence and Master Willem as evident through his dialogue. He and his workshop likely served as Laurence's hunters' workshop during the early days of the Healing Church, until Ludwig took over sometime later. Videos Gallery Gehrman_500.jpg image-bloodborne-c04c.jpg burning mansion.png|Gehrman and his assistant Bloodborne™ 20150506225546.png Bloodborne™ 20150506225655 - 1.jpg JXARIz6.jpg|The "How to pick up Fair Maidens" book Gehrman_sleep.gif|Gehrman falls asleep German №3.png Trco022.jpg|Gehrman as he appears in Bloodborne: The Death of Sleep. de:Gehrman, der erste Jäger Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Death of Sleep Characters